deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big the Cat vs Hercule Satan
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball Z! What idiot will come out on top? Which idiot will fall? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Throughout the ages, there have been plenty of idiots in fiction. Boom: But none of them are as stupid as these two. Wiz: Like Big, the fishing cat. Boom: Or Hercule, the weakest character in Dragon Ball Z I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and we're going to analyze their weapons, armor, and strength to find out who would win... ...A Death Battle Big the Cat (written by StarfoxSonicFan) (Cue Planet Wisp Sonic Generations Remix) Wiz: Hailing from Cat Country, Big the Cat was- Boom: Cat Country? That sounds like a Disneyland park. Wiz: *sigh* Big the Cat was living an ordinary life, fishing and living with his frog friend, Froggy. Boom: Until Froggy ate a Chaos Emerald and grew a tail! Wiz: Big went after Froggy by...fishing him out of the water. Boom: Cue the worst gameplay in Sonic Adventure. (Cue Seaside Hill Act 2 Sonic Generations Remix) Wiz: Although he might not look like it, Big is a very capable fighter. Able to take out hordes of robots and enemies. Boom: This idiot cat is the strongest character in the Sonic Universe! How? I have no idea! Wiz: Big's signature ability is his Belly Flop. Boom: Stop right there evildoers! Or I'll have to hit you with my gut! Wiz: He can use his fishing rod to lift anything and he can use it to- Boom: Swing around a giant flaming spiked ball! Wiz: He also has attacks that raise his durability such as Feel No Pain and Taunt. Boom: But Big has even more stuff to fight with! His umbrella can be used for a safe fall, and it can survive GIANT EXPLOSIONS!!! Wiz: He can also perform a Spindash like any other Sonic character, and it has been used to take out an army of robots. Boom: Big is also immune to Poison and Electricity, can run relatively fast for how big he is, and is a swimmer. Beats me how a cat likes swimming, but whatever! (Cue Lazy Days - Sonic Adventure DX) Wiz: And despite his nature-filled life, Big does know his way with technology. Boom: Because he somehow piloted the Tornado 2 to his home, but crashed it. Wiz: But he is good with mechs, as seen with his Egg Walker, which he supposedly stole. Boom: But just because you know how to shoot missiles in a robot suit doesn't mean you're the brightest. Wiz: Big is an idiot, and doesn't really think when fighting. Boom: But Big always believes in himself! He'll never back down in a fight! Wiz: Big has survived a Spindash from Silver Sonic, didn't get damaged, and just threw him away. Boom: And then the moment after he killed a bunch of robots with one Spindash! ONE SPINDASH! Wiz: That's because most attacks just bounce off of him. Boom: How could the WEAKEST character in Sonic Adventure be THAT TOUGH!? Wiz: The power of Sega Boomstick. The power of Sega. Big: Froggy? Is that you? Hercule Satan (written by Jellybean1270) (Cue Dragon Soul - DBZ Kai) Wiz: Hercule Satan, the winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament 3 years in a row. Boomstick: And the biggest wimp in the DBZ universe! Giru: Giru giru! Boomstick: Okay, exept for that! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Hercule won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament fair and square! Boomstick: Yes, Hercule is talented in martial arts, being able to beat opponents twice his size in hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: He's also extremely strong and durable, being able too break a large tower of tiles with his bare hands in one hit, and being able to take a slap to the face from both Trunks and Cell. Boomstick: Wait, I thought they both said they weren't trying. Wiz: True, but in both cases he flew a large distance which, considering his weight, would probably be enough of a hit to crush a normal human- Boomstick: NEEEEEEEERD! Wiz: What? (Cue Rock the Dragon - DBZ) Boomstick: But Hercules biggest talent isn't his fighting, it's his brain! Quick thinking and great strategy on his part has saved him, and the world, multiple times! Wiz: He also has a lot of techniques using his cleverness, Including Miracle Knee, where he fakes stomach injury to lower the opponents defense. Boomstick: Or Gameboy Bomb, where he offers the opponent a present, only for it to EXPLODE IN THEIR FACE! Wiz: And not only is Hercule strong, but also fast. He has the ability 'Rapid Movement' which gives him the ability to run faster than the human eye can see, for a short distance only. (Cue Mr. Satan's Theme - DBZ) Boomstick: He also has a jetpack, which will make him go even faster. It can also fly, but not for more than 3 seconds. Wiz: He also uses many weapons, like his rocket launcher and the afore-mentioned Gameboy Bomb. Boomstick: Along with just a good old 45-caliber pistol! Wiz: But his ultimate attack is the Megatron Special Mortar, in which he- Boomstick: RAMS A GIANT MISSILE INTO HIS OPPONENTS FACE!!!! Wiz: But can Big survive his missiles? Find out next time I write! Hercule: "So, humans could fly all along? Well, it must be a matter of upper body strength! I'll show those guys, I'll learn it in one day!" Fight (Written by Jellybean1270) (Cue The Forbidden City) Hercule is walking down the street in Satan city. But then, a frog jumped in his face. He slapped the frog aside, but then saw a large cat running towards him. Big: you hurt froggy!!! FIGHT! (Cue Sweet Mountain Act 1) Hercule dodges Big's attack, then kicks him in the face, which does nothing. Big swats Hercule aside, knocking him into a building. Hercule (thinking): wow, he's strong! I need to trick him! (Cue Heyayeayea Metal Version) Hercule takes out a game boy bomb and offers it to Big. Big takes the bomb, then it explodes in his face! He then uses the "dynamic mess-em-up" technique to knock big backwards. Big then takes out his fishing pole to trip Hercule, then grabs him and slams him on the ground multiple times, finishing by throwing him in the air. Hercule activates his jetpack to slow his fall, then lands on a nearby building. Big uses his fishing pole to pull himself to the building Hercule was on. Hercule shoots him with his gun, but all the bullets bounce off him. Hercule then shoots he with his rocket launcher, but big takes out his umbrella (or parasol if your picky) and shields himself from the blow. Hercule then flies to another building, followed by big on his umbrella (or parasol) Hercule then shoots Big with his rocket launcher four times, causing him to let go of his umbrella (you know the drill) and fall to the ground. Hercule then uses his final attack, the Megatron special mortar, and throws a giant missile into Big's face. (Cue Deadly Six Theme) Hercule goes to the ground to check his body, but then is grabbed by big!!!!!!! Big throws him against a wall, then throws a car at him. Hercule gets out from under the car, but sees big coming towards him, using his spindash, and gets cut in half! CONTRIVESIAL K.O.! Videl and Buu cry over Hercules body, while froggy and big are flying home on his mech. Alternate Ending (Written by StarfoxSonicFan) Hercule shoots his rocket launcher at Big, having him let go of his umbrella and fall. Hercule then uses the Megaton Special Mortar and shoves it into Big's skull. Big's head then blows into pieces. K.O. Conclusion (Written by StarfoxSonicFan (Cue Sonic Credits Theme - Sonic Adventure) Boom: WHAT!? How did a stupid fat purple cat beat Hercule!? Wiz: Although it's hard to believe, Big outclasses Hercule in most ways. Boom: *sigh* Big is more powerful than Hercule, being able to tear through metal and being the strongest characrter in the Sonic Universe. Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna is able to lift 100 metric tons, although Big's strength is unknown, we can assume that it's more than 100. Boom: Even if Hercule has a Speed and Brain advantage, Big's durability makes him a monster on the battlefield. I mean, he took a spindash from Silver Sonic, which can damage EVERY SONIC CHARACTER, didn't get hurt, and just threw him into the sky. Wiz: Although Hercule has been thrown into a mountain, Big survives missile explosions, which would normally damage Hercule. Boom: Looks like Big's not the only one who takes cat naps! Wiz: The winner is Big the Cat. Boom: Here come the DBZ fanboys... NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! A shadowy Mewtwo is seen onscreen, then it cuts to black and a voice says, "PK Freeze!" It then shows 2 images of Mewtwo and Lucas and text reads coming soon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:StarfoxSonicFan Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:East themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs